<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[路罗] 心脏 by PhotonTiaL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683399">[路罗] 心脏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL'>PhotonTiaL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“你愿意，跟我交换心脏吗？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[路罗] 心脏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一点复健。特拉仔智商下线的奇怪故事。<br/>佐乌是个好地方，适合小情侣谈恋爱（？</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="cnt">
  <p></p>
  <div class="txt js-760316">
    <p>+</p>
    <p>“草帽当家的，”特拉法尔加如是说，“跟我来。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>安顿好，或者说被不省心的船员安顿好后，罗试图不引人注目地带走路飞。这不是件很难的事情，尤其是在一场人数众多、声势浩大的宴会之后。路飞嘴里叼着烤鱼，被拉走时恋恋不舍地拉长手臂抓住盘子里最后一块肉。草帽团的成员注意到他们，但没人说什么，权当默认。罗已经学会了不要把任何事情的优先级凌驾在路飞吃肉的前面，关上隔绝屋内外的草帘，安静地靠在墙边等他咕噜咕噜地咀嚼吞咽完。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“干啥呀特拉仔！”路飞咽下食物，抹着嘴角含糊地问。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>有些事情，即使下定了决心，仍旧如此忐忑。罗横握佩刀，像曾经做过上百次那样拉开刀鞘，只不过反手将刃边朝向自己。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你干什……”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>没等草帽说完，那颗和所有人一样鲜红跳动的组织已经落在他的手上。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你愿意，跟我交换心脏吗？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>+</p>
    <p>他已经疯了。他早就疯了。但这次他疯得格外可怖。罗早已不是第一次握住自己的心脏，作为一个医生，他从没有像现在这么惊慌过。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“作为……同盟的证明。”他开口，顿了顿，在草帽回答前补充。“当然，不是必须的。只是……在我的家乡，交换心脏是结为同盟的习俗。到同盟结束为止。”如果世界上有谁能听信这种谎话，大概就是路飞了。可能再加上他的驯鹿船医。说出口这刻罗自己都笑了起来。为了肚子里隐蔽的想法，他已经到了会编出如此拙劣理由的程度吗？“……不愿意的话也能理解。不会影响下一步计划。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>然而莫名的，即使被识破也没关系。因为他知道草帽不会因为这种事情为难他。他就是知道。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“嗯……”路飞努力思考的样子就像孩童，甚至让罗有一瞬间暗暗唾弃自己。“那我们跟其他人结盟的话，也要交换吗？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>该死，偏偏这时候脑子转得挺快。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“不，因为你是我第一次结盟的对象。之后的都不算。”真棒，特拉法尔加的脸皮越来越厚了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>路飞朝他绽开一个大大的笑脸，“特拉仔也是我第一次结盟的对象呢！好棒！”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“所以……”他还在等一句话，一个肯定，一个理由。荒唐的行动都归因于胸口风穿过的声音。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“不要。”路飞拒绝得理所当然，“万一我带着你的心脏、或者你带着我的心脏被敌人干掉了，另一方也会糟糕不是吗？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>看，连草帽都懂得的道理。“……也是。”特拉法尔加收了手，好像也松了一口气。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“那样的话，我就不能用最快的速度去救你了呀。”路飞交叉着小臂，气鼓鼓地说。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>因为是路飞，所以会说出这样的话。因为是路飞，所以他将这颗慵懒倦怠的心脏装回自己胸口的时候，也感受到些许暖意。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>罗实际上并没有失望，只不过是个心血来潮的玩笑，一开始他就没准备被接受。将外套的领口整理，放回去的组织严丝合缝，任谁也看不出痕迹。罗捡起桌上的刀鞘，准备将黑色的刃收回去。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“等一下！等一下！”草帽却突然抢走了他的手腕，“机会难得！特拉仔把我的心脏也拿出来看看好不好？我一直好想看看的说！”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“不要。”罗立刻拒绝。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“为什么呀？特拉仔小心眼！”路飞的身体扑过来。光凭力量，罗抵不过橡胶人拉抻得奇形怪状的手臂，愣是被他把鬼哭抽了出去，开刃的一侧被路飞有样学样地对准自己胸口。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你给我停下，”罗不得不拉近距离阻止他，“我不发动能力你只会把自己割伤的！”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“所以特拉仔帮我一下嘛！”即使月亮已经升起，那笑容还是耀眼如暖阳。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你给我停……草！Room！”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>妖刀探入皮肤的时候罗才将将说完，空间在他手心展开，包裹路飞胸口巨大而狰狞的疤痕。被少年粗粝挖出的并不像罗一贯做到的那样方方正正的器官组织，而是断面歪七竖八，连带着周边血管狰狞而赤诚，落在他僵硬的手心里。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>罗突然意识到他的提议比想象中还要愚蠢。无论如何，他无法将这颗心脏装入自己的胸腔，它太强壮、太热烈、太疯狂，比特拉法尔加最躁动的渴望还要猛烈；如果在他的身体里，也只会闯出一片鲜红粘腻的区域，振荡得他无法忍耐一秒。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他多么想得到啊，不属于他的……</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“特拉仔喜欢吗？嘻嘻，”草帽丢掉手上的刀，张开双臂，“你也想看看吧？特拉仔想要多久都没关系，因为我们是朋友呀。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>-fin-</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>